happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Let It Slide
Internet Season: 2 Episode: 46 Production Number: 219 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: Internet Season 2 Previous Episode: A Hard Act to Swallow Next Episode: Icy You "Let it Slide" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Is it hot outside ? Than come . Roles Starring Roles *Cuddles *Flaky *Cub *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Giggles HTF's Episode Description Fun in the summertime! Faulty equipment can really ruin a good time. Grab your swimsuit and life vest and c'mon in... the water's fine. Plot Cuddles, Flaky, and Lumpy stand atop a waterslide. Lumpy is in a striped bathing suit and Flaky is visibly nervous about going down the slide. Lumpy hops into the slide and laughs as he goes down, however his weight causes a screw to come loose in a part of the slide where two tubes connect to one another. In the pool at the bottom of the slide, Cub happily floats in a small innertube. He floats by the bottom of the slide just as Lumpy comes out. Lumpy laughs gleefully, until he notices there is blood on one of his antlers. Blood stains the water below Cub and below the surface we see the lower half of Cub's body detach from the upper half. Lumpy gets out of the water close to where Giggles happily sits. She screams, however, when she sees that Lumpy's bathing suit came off in the water. Noticing this, Lumpy screams in embarrassment and looks around. He sees a towel hanging on a water pipe and grabs it, accidentally spinning the ball-valve and turning the water off. Back at the top of the slide, Cuddles urges Flaky to go down the slide. Scared, she shakes her head. Laughing, Cuddles pushes her down the slide, unaware that the water has been turned off. Flaky screams as she slides down and her quills begin poking out of the slide. In the same section of the slide where Lumpy knocked out a screw, Flaky's weight and movements cause more screws to fall out and one of the pipes moves below the other. At the bottom of the slide, Flaky emerges missing most of her skin. She sinks to the bottom of the pool and a slice of her skin floats to the surface. Lumpy now realizes that the water has been turned off and quickly turns the ball-valve to its original position. Cuddles slides down seconds after the water turns back on, but he is cut in half when he reaches the tubes in the slide that became disconnected. At the bottom of the slide, what's left of Cuddles sinks to the bottom of the pool. Elsewhere Lumpy happily walks away, unknowingly wearing Flaky's skin as a hooded shirt. We see once again that he's not wearing any pants and again Giggles screams. Moral "Don't forget to wear sunblock!" Deaths #Cub is cut in half at the waist by one of Lumpy's antlers. #Flaky is skinned alive as she goes down the slide and drowns when she sinks to the bottom of the pool. #Cuddles is sliced in half vertically by a section of the slide that came disconnected. Goofs #In the establishing shot of the waterslide, Giggles and Cub are nowhere to be seen. #In the establishing shot of the waterslide, the small ladder that Lumpy uses to climb out of the water is not present. #In the establishing shot of the waterslide, we see a red slide, a yellow slide, a dark purple slide, and a light purple slide. At the top, however, there are only a red slide and a yellow slide. Similarly, in the establishing shot the red and yellow slides are next to each other while at the top the two slides are depicted as being across from each other. #Several times in the episode, the direction of Lumpy's antlers changes. #When Flaky slides down, her quills pierce through the slide. When Cuddles slides down, Flaky's quills are gone. Trivia #Flaky suffered the same injury in Class Act, but it didn't kill her in that episode. #This episode marks the second time Giggles got an unwanted view of a nude Lumpy. The first time was in You're Bakin' Me Crazy. Category:Episodes